


Dating: Start!

by Whiteon



Series: "Found" universe [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, First Dates, Fluff, Insecure Jason Todd, M/M, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Dick Grayson, i guess, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: After a month, Jason finally got the guts to ask Dick out on a date! But things don't always go the way you want them to. And that's alright!Bonus points for those who get what the title is referring to :D
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: "Found" universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656595
Comments: 24
Kudos: 177





	1. Asking out

**Author's Note:**

> Had some free time, so started writing the next part for this series! The first chapter is a bit short but I'll try to update every day since I got so much written already!  
> As someone already noticed, this is an universe so I might write about some other pairs as well, like Tim and Kon for example.
> 
> Remember to comment, so I know you people actually like this!

Red Hood dropped on the rooftop as quietly as he could. So far it seemed like his prey hadn’t noticed him. He felt a feral grin form on his face but it was well hidden under his helmet. With gentle steps he made his way towards the unsuspecting person until he was mere steps away. They wouldn’t know what hit them until it was too late. 

Jason reaches for the man in front of him, slowly, until he’s close enough to wrap his arms around him quickly. 

Nightwing screams very “manly” and claws at Hood’s arms. 

“What the actual fuck Hood!? You scared the shit out of me!” Nightwing shouts and tries to punch him. Hood laughs and let’s the omega turn around but never let’s go of his waist. 

“You had your guard down, pretty bird. What would the Bat say?” Hood teased. 

“You’re just so freaking quiet for such a big guy! That’s all!” Nightwing argued and punched his bicep. “It’s not fair!” 

Nightwing crossed his arms and turned his head away to pout. Hood sighed and looked at him affectionately but it was still hidden under the helmet. 

“Wing.” 

Silence.

“Pretty bird.” 

Still silence.

“The love and light of my life, my sweetest, my love."

Finally Nightwing turned to look at him. Hood smiled. Dick was always weak when he called him cute pet names. 

“I’m sorry, forgive me?” He asked. “I’ll take you out on a date.”

Nightwing looked at him with awe. “Really?” 

“Yup! I’ve been planning it for a quite a while and wanted to ask you tonight.” 

Clearly pleased by the news, Nightwing wrapped his arms around Hood’s neck and smiled.

“When and where?” 

“I’ll pick you up at five pm tomorrow?” 

“Okay! But I’ll be at the manor, not at my own apartment,” Nightwing reminded him.

Hood sighed. “Yeah, I heard from the replacement. He wouldn’t stop talking about it, trying to annoy me.” 

“Be nice to him, for my sake?”

“Anything for you,” the alpha said. 

Nightwing literally beamed at him. “Thank you Hood!” 


	2. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred gives Jason a talk, Tim knows more about clothes than Dick and plans change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to publish another chapter since I got the whole thing written!  
> Might publish the rest tomorrow.

Jason wasn’t nervous, not at all. It’s not like he had been waiting for this moment from the moment he met the perfect human being called Dick Grayson. So nope, he was not nervous.

Jason parked his car in front of the manor. He stepped out and walked up to the front door quickly so he didn’t give himself a chance to back out. Before he managed to knock on the door, it opened and Alfred greeted him with a small smile. 

“Good to see you, master Jason,” old butler said and opened the door. 

“Good to see you too, Alfred,” Jason said. “Is Dick still getting ready?”

“I’m afraid so, master Tim has been helping him with choosing the appropriate clothing for your date,” Alfred said with a knowing smile. 

Jason blushed as he stepped inside and gave his long, black trench coat to Alfred. “Please tell me Bruce isn’t home,” he pretty much begged the old alpha. 

“Master Bruce is out for the night.” 

“Good, not in the mood for lecture.” 

The absence of a comment had Jason turn around to face Alfred.

“He left it on a note for you to read to me, didn’t he?” 

“Yes, master Jason.” 

“Fine, let it be heard.” 

************************ 

After ten minutes long rant that Alfred read to Jason in the most monotone voice (which had Jason cracking up every other minute), Alfred folded the note and put it away. 

“I would offer some tea but I’m sure master Dick will be ready soon,” Alfred said. 

“Yeah, maybe next time Alf,” Jason said as he finally caught his breath after laughing so much. “Promise.” 

At that moment Dick decided to join them with Tim trailing behind.

“Jason, I’m so sorry, did you have to wait long?” Dick asked, clearly concerned. “I would have been ready on time if Tim hadn’t insisted on changing my outfit!” Dick gave a half hearted glare to his younger brother. 

“Dick, you were literally wearing the worst possible outfit for a date, I just did Jason a favour,” Tim defended. 

“I’ll owe you one Timbo, I know how bad sense of style Dickybird has,” Jason chuckled. “Trust me, I saw the Discowing outfit live.” 

Tim fake-gagged and shook his head.

“I’m glad that you two are getting along and all, but will you  _ please _ stop mocking me?” Dick pouted and walked up to Jason. He stopped right in front of him and fixed the collar of his red dress shirt. Jason scanned him with his eyes. Tim had done a good job. 

Dick was wearing black jeans that fit him just right and white dress shirt with black tie. Jason did a little wolf whistle and Dick blushed. 

“It isn’t too much, is it?” Dick asked and glanced down at his clothes and then back at Jason. 

“No, you look very good and it’s not too much,” Jason said. He knew that giving straight and simple answer was the best choice with Dick. Leave it too vague, the omega got pissed. Compliment him too much, he got pissed. But Jason wouldn’t want him any other way. 

Dick smiled at him and linked their arms together. Jason returned the smile and led Dick to the front door. Alfred handed them their coats and Jason, as the gentleman, opened the door for Dick. 

“Remember to use protection!” Tim shouted before the door closed. Dick laughed and waved his hand. Jason opened door for Dick once again and closed it after him. 

“So, what have you planned for tonight?” Dick asked with sparkling eyes. He was visibly excited and Jason refused to mess anything up. 

“It’s secret,” Jason answered and winked. Dick rolled his eyes but didn’t try to pry further. He knew that his little wing wouldn’t budge. 

Jason started the car and drove towards Gotham’s center. His plan was simple but a bit fancy. First, he was going to take Dick out to eat at a fine restaurant Red Hood had under his protection from mob bosses' laundering businesses. It was very popular but he managed to get a table for two thanks to his “own” recommendation. After dining, he would take Dick to a beautiful botanic garden for a romantic walk. It wasn’t easy to rent it for just two of them, even for couple of hours. As a cherry on top he got fine wine and cheese platter, Dick’s favorite movie and comfortable pillow nest ready at his best penthouse. The same one from a month back when he had gotten shot. 

They were mere minutes away from the restaurant, when there was a news report on the radio that caught his attention. 

“Due to Killer croc’s attack,  _ Robert’s dream _ restaurant has been closed for the evening…” 

Jason almost hit the breaks at the news. It was the restaurant he had planned to take Dick.  _ SHIT! What am I going to do now?!”  _

“Wow, I hope no one got seriously hurt,” Dick frowned at the radio. He turned to look at Jason. “Is everything okay, Jay?” He asked, concerned by how pale he had become. 

“Yeah, I’m good.”  _ Think idiot, think! _ Then an idea, not the best one, but an idea nevertheless, came to his mind. He drove past the restaurant and then took a turn to right. When Jason glanced at Dick, he noticed that the other didn’t seem bothered by the passing.  _ Good _ .

Jason parked in front of a nice and clean looking little diner. Dick eyed it with a smile while Jason got up and opened the door for him. Jason was so glad that they weren’t wearing their finest, so they didn't look too overdressed. 

“This looks charming, and so much like you!” Dick beamed at him with a bright smile. Jason felt immediately relieved.  _ You still have the garden, this was just a little bump on the road. _

“Yeah, I thought I’d make this date seem a little more, personal,” he explained. Luckily Dick seemed to buy it. 

The two walked in and were welcomed buy a kind older woman.

“Hello Jay, you're on a date?” she asked with a little mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

Jason tried to not blush and nodded. “This is Dick.” He gestured. “Dick, this is Cadence, owner of this diner,” he explained. 

“Nice to meet you ma’am!” Dick said with a bright smile that and held his hand towards her. 

Cadence took it and shook it firmly. “Likewise! Glad to see that this big oaf here has a soft spot after all,” she chuckled. Dick glanced at Jason and leaned a little closer. 

“Yeah, nobody believes his tough act,” he teased. 

“Why did I ever think this was a good idea?” Jason sighed dramatically. 

They continued to chat for a moment before Cadence led them to a table in the corner. It was nice and private space and Jason was eternally grateful for her. 

“I’ll come and get your orders in a bit!” Cadence said before disappearing back to kitchen. The two thanked her and started to scan through the menus. Dick broke the silence after a while. 

“I admit, I was a bit surprised when you drove here,” he started, “but in a good way! It makes me happy to learn more about you and this welcoming atmosphere totally beats a fancy restaurant!” Dick smiled and then turned back to his menu.

Jason thanked Killer croc silently in his mind. But at the same time he felt a bit bad. He should have known better that Dick wouldn’t enjoy a fancy place. Jason felt like he didn’t know the omega as well as he thought. What if he had planned to worst possible date? 

“Are you two ready to order?” Cadence piped in and saved Jason from his thoughts. 

“Yes please! I’ll have the Chicken Parmigiana,” Dick said and turned to Jason. “How about you, Jay?” 

“I’ll have the Pacific rim salmon,” Jason answered. “And a bottle of red wine please.” 

“Coming right up!” Cadence said and hurried off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google diner menus to come up with the foods XD Not sure if they are accurate or etc. but I tried :D


	3. What did I just think?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues. Nothing else to say :)

Jason and Dick chatted about anything and everything as they ate. The food was delicious and so was the wine. Dick was a bit curious why they served wine in a diner but he decided not to ask. Maybe Jason had especially ordered some beforehands. 

“That was so good! And fun!” Dick exclaimed as they left the diner. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed but the night isn’t over yet,” Jason grinned. “I still got some plans if that’s alright with you?” 

“Of course!” 

**********************

They got in the car and Jason started to drive towards the garden. Dick put the radio on again. Jason was thankful for that because now he would know beforehands if something was going on near the garden. 

“According to the news we just got, botanic garden at the Rose street has been heavily damaged by Poison Ivy. Apparently she tried to “liberate” the exotic plants there…” the man in the radio said. 

Jason cursed in his mind and resisted the urge to hit his head on the steering wheel.  _ Why is this happening? Did someone tell the whole villain population of Gotham to destroy every possible date spot tonight? _

“Jason, are you alright? You seem a bit down,” Dick pointed out, looking worried  _ again _ .

“Don’t worry about it pretty bird.” Jason turned right, heading for the nearby park. He was pissed that his plans had changed the second time tonight. But he was not going to let it ruin the night for them. 

“How does a walk around the park sound?” Jason asked, a bit embarrassed.

Dick’s smile was all the reassurance he needed. “It sound really nice!” Dick said and they got off the car. 

Luckily it was one of the nicest parks in Gotham. the flowers were in full bloom despite the chill in the air. It was also rather empty with only a few people walking around. None of them seemed shady so Jason decided that this was the best he could do at the such a short notice. 

He offered his arm to Dick and Dick linked them together with a bright smile. They started to walk and talk.

“Sorry if this is a bit lame,” Jason confessed after a moment.

“Don’t worry, it’s not. I’ve had a lot of fun getting to know you better again,” Dick explained. “We’ve both been so busy during the last month so this is really nice.”

Jason sighed inwardly. Once again he was saved by the villains before he took Dick somewhere way too fancy. 

“Yeah, this is nice,” Jason admitted. 

They walked in silence for a moment before stopping to sit on a bench under a nice big tree. Dick hadn’t stopped smiling once and seemed to be enjoying the night so far. 

Dick turned to him and Jason immediately knew that he wanted to ask him something. 

“What is it?” 

Dick startled but pulled himself together quickly. A little smug smile formed on his face. “Soooo… You had a crush on me since you were Robin?” Dick asked.

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. ”Yes, unfortunately.”

Dick felt a bit giddy. “That’s so sweet!” 

“Yeah yeah, I guess so. But who wouldn’t get a crush on you? With that pretty face and backside, plus your charming personality,” Jason said and pulled Dick closer to his side.

“Why do everyone always mention the butt?” Dick asked with a fake-pout. 

Jason couldn’t help but laugh. Dick was so adorable when he pouted. At the same time, Dick felt even more giddy. Last time he heard the man laugh like that was after Jason caught him during their game of tag more than two months ago. Dick wanted to hear it more often. 

Dick shifted as close as he could get and laid his head down on Jason’s shoulder. He felt Jason lay his own on top of his. It was really nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting the last chapter later today or tomorrow :D


	4. Something special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick's date comes to an end. ^_^

After a while they got up and decided to walk rest of the loop that went around the park and then head back to the car. Halfway there, they ran into a small parade with music, colorful clothes and lights. There was a lot more people watching too. Jason and Dick stayed to watch it pass them before continuing. 

“So, what’s next?” Dick asked. He was feeling a bit chilly but he was having fun. 

“My place,” Jason said and started the car.  _ I swear to god if someone destroyed the building, I’m going to kill them! _

The whole ride there, Jason listened to the news while conversing with Dick. They got lucky, the building was still in one piece when they got there. Jason cheered in his mind. 

“I remember this place,” Dick said with a warm smile.

“Yeah, well, it’s my favorite and the best place I got,” Jason chuckled and took Dick’s hand. 

Once in the apartment, Jason offered to take Dick’s coat and hang it before leading him into the living room. 

Dick gasped audibly at the sight: there was roses and petals all around with lighted 

candles, giving the room soft and warm lighting. The cheese platter and wine bottle with two glasses were waiting on the table in front of the couch. There was some big and soft looking pillows on the couch. 

Jason chuckled at the expression on Dick’s face and placed his hands on Dick’s waist. “It looks like you like it?” 

Dick turned around and hugged Jason tightly. “I love it!” Dick raised his head to look at Jason. His eyes were bright and maybe a little teary. “You didn’t have to do all of this just for me,” Dick said.

“But I wanted to. I wanted to make our first date as memorable as possible,” Jason explained and started to herd Dick towards the couch. “Now, sit down.”

Dick did as told and sat down while Jason opened the wine bottle and filled their glasses. 

**************

Couple of hours and glasses of wine later the two were cuddling on the couch among the pillows with a light blanket over them. Dick had his head against Jason’s chest and Jason’s arms around him securely. 

“I know your original plans went south but I still think this was a great first date,” Dick mumbled sleepely. 

Jason raised his head slightly. “You knew?” 

Dick smiled. “Yeah, when the news mentioned the destroyed restaurant, you took a turn away pretty much immediately.” Dick yawned. “And same with the garden.” 

“Well, yeah. Like I said, I wanted tonight to be special. But I guess it was a good thing that we didn’t go to those places,” Jason said. 

“I wouldn’t have minded, but I think that I got to learn more about you than if we had gone there.” 

“True.” Jason looked down at the omega and couldn’t help the smile forming on his face and the warm feeling in his chest. He leaned down and kissed Dick’s forehead gently. Dick let out a pleased hum before pushing himself up so he was face to face with Jason. They looked at each other’s eyes for a moment and leaned closer until their lips met. 

It was gentle and soft at first but soon started to turn into more heated. Dick tangled his fingers into Jason’s hair and tugged at the short locks gently. Jason’s hands were on his hips and moving up under his shirt. 

Suddenly, there was a sound of glass breaking. Both Jason and Dick startled and whipped their heads towards the kitchen, where the sound came from. It was followed by a familiar, young voice.

“God I hate plants!”

THE END

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a filler part for the Found series, so the next one will be longer and hopefully a bit more interesting. I have a small idea what will happen and it'll have a better shaped plot! I'll try to add more characters in the next part too!
> 
> Again, it might take a while before I get it out thanks to finals.... But I hope you'll stick around!


End file.
